Nightspider (Ship)
Description The nightspider is a recent development of the neogi, and is just beginning to be deployed in their fleets. While not in itself a powerful vessel, its design allows more flexibility and mobility within neogi armadas, and its ability to make planetfall shows a disturbing shift of interest on the part of the neogi towards inhabited worlds. Several nightspiders can fit in a deathspider hull, and one nightspider can squeeze into a mindspider. Like some other neogi ships, the nightspider is most often outfitted with a lifejammer or death helm. Crew The majority of nightspider crews are charmed slaves sent out to either fight other ships or man the lifejammer. There is usually at least one umber hulk on board to make certain the slaves respond as instructed. This will typically mean that a nightspider will carry one slave for the lifejammer, one weaponeer (the dual ballista will be loaded prior to battle, and it is expected that it will be used once only and not reloaded), and one umber hulk. Sometimes there are more than one umber hulk on board, since the intent of the nightspider is usually to board enemy ships. For extremely short journeys as many as 4 umber hulks can be carried in addition to the crew of 2 slaves, but these umber hulks must ride on the outside of the ship, grasping the legs with their claws to keep from falling off. Only on rare occasions will a neogi actually be on board a nightspider. Ship Uses Lander: The use of these ships as a lander has not been confirmed, but it is heavily suspected by those who follow neogi activity. Rumors are circulating of planetside neogi bases, with these ships as the link between them and the neogi fleets supporting them. Fighter: When used in this capacity, the nightspider uses the configuration given above. Often there is an extra umber hulk (or as many as 4 total as described above) on board, to drop on the deck of an enemy ship. Shuttle: When the nightspider is used for this purpose, it is usually stripped down, increasing its MR to 'A'. This will especially be true if there actually are neogi on board. If there are neogi aboard, the ship will often be fitted with a more standard helm for the neogi to use, to increase the ship's SR. Other Configurations Tarantula class: This version of the nightspider is reserved for the exclusive use of the most important neogi in the fleet. The ship has a bloated look to it, as a protective dome covers the deck. It has a better AR but with the corresponding loss in maneuverability. It is also outfitted with a medium ballista, and either a major helm or death helm will be installed. Flamespider class: It is said some neogi masters load a few of their nightspiders with smoke powder and greek fire and pilot them into enemy vessels, with the pilot escaping via magic. This is surprising, as the neogi are not known for destroying their own ships without due cause. This as a variant only heard of recently, and the truth of the reports can be doubted.